La fille aux cheveux bleus
by Kilimiria
Summary: Drabble. Où Erik Heller rencontre une fille aux cheveux bleus qui attend un enfant. Pre-Film.


**La fille aux cheveux bleus :**

**Résumé : **Drabble. Où Erik Heller rencontre une fille aux cheveux bleus qui attend un enfant. Pre-Film.

**Disclaimer : **Hanna est un film de Joe Wright. Ceci est une publication à but non lucratif.

* * *

Johanna Zadek était juste une égarée de plus pour le programme de Marissa Weigler. Son copain, un camé instable et violent, l'avait abandonnée enceinte dans un squat de Berlin Ouest. Elle n'avait alors envisagé qu'une seule solution.

Erik Heller l'avait trouvée dans un centre pour filles-mères où les médecins pratiquaient des IVG dans la discrétion et à moindre coût. C'était juste une jeune femme paumée (comme les autres), avec des cheveux bleus éclatants. « Je suis chanteuse » lui dit-elle quand il l'aborda « du moins je l'était. Jusqu'à ce que je foute tout en l'air. » Elle avait un sourire d'une douceur infinie.

Il fit comme avec les autres. Il lui parla des avantages, du confort, de l'argent qu'elle recevrait. Il lui promit que son bébé aurait la meilleure éducation possible. Il lui raconta les même mensonges : un programme de recherche américain qui tentait d'éradiquer les risques de cancer par une manipulation génétique du fœtus. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir le moindre remord. Et pourtant.

Johanna avait des yeux splendides, comme deux lacs gelés qui s'éclairaient en sa présence. Comme s'ils fondaient.

Il était un agent entraîné. Il en avait vu d'autres. Elle n'était qu'un réceptacle, après tout. Il ne devait pas la voir comme un être humain.

Dans l'avion qui les emmenaient, elle chanta. Pas en allemand, ni dans aucune autre langue qu'il connaisse. « C'est comme ça que je parle avec lui » dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Elle lui sourit encore. Son cœur flancha.

On l'avait logée dans un petit appartement. Elle passait tout les jours divers contrôles au centre de recherche, avant de regagner son nouveau chez-elle. Erik savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui rendre visite. Mais une force inconnue l'y poussait.

Ils enregistrèrent ensemble une série de cassettes. Elle s'adressait à sa mère, lui parlait de son bébé. Lui parlait d'amour.

Johanna avait des cheveux bleus éclatant, des yeux splendides et un sourire d'une douceur infinie. Elle lui fit toucher son ventre pour qu'il y sente les premiers mouvements de l'enfant. C'est en cet instant qu'il comprit : il était amoureux.

Peu à peu, il resta dormir à son appartement, allongé à ses côtés. Des mèches bleues lui chatouillaient le visage au réveil. Il était heureux.

Un jour, il l'emmena au restaurant. « Je vais devoir repartir » lui annonça-t-il, « on a besoin de moi ailleurs. » La serveuse les félicita pour l'heureux événement à venir. Il n'eut pas le cœur à la remercier.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il dans la nuit. Elle l'embrassa. Il lui raconta tout.

Erik Heller avait un cas de conscience. Et un agent avec un cas de conscience, on ne le garde pas. Il lui fallut disparaître.

Johanna Zadek donna naissance à une petite Hanna. Elle pleurait en sachant ce qui attendait sa fille.

Mais il vint les chercher. Il tira, frappa, et tira encore. Il y eut du sang et des cris. Les pleurs d'Hanna dans ses bras.

Ils fuirent en Suède, sous une fausse identité. La peur leur grignotait les os et les entrailles. Mais ils étaient ensemble.

D'une simple cabane de pécheur, ils firent un foyer. C'était Maman, Papa et Hanna. Rien d'autre.

Le soleil baignait le village. Lui parlait à peine suédois, elle pas du tout. Ils parvinrent tout de même à répondre « ja » au prêtre quand il les maria.

Ils s'aimaient. Si seulement cela pouvait suffire au monde pour qu'il les laisse en paix. Mais Marissa Weigler n'abandonnait pas.

Un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Hanna. Une idée folle. Ils en rirent. Tout paraissait fou. Ils sentaient la menace au dessus d'eux et vivaient dans l'urgence, pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Ils se répétaient qu'ils s'aimaient pour s'assurer que ces quelques petits mots resteraient avec eux à la fin. Puis ils faisaient l'amour, puisque les idées folles méritent d'être tentées.

Vivre en dehors du temps. En dehors de tout. Deux années comme un rêve sans nuages. Osaient-ils y croire ?

Hanna reçu un recueil de contes de Grimm pour qu'elle reste bien sage. Papa et Maman étaient inquiets. Ils prirent la voiture de nuit. Le reste ne fut que flammes et coups de feu.

Johanna Heller, née Zadek, passa un dernier message à la femme qui venait la clouer au sol de trois balles. « Elle ne sera jamais à toi. »

Erik Heller emporta l'enfant loin. Leur Hanna. La fille d'un autre qu'il aimait et avait élevée comme la sienne.

La nuit, quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il pensait à cette jeune femme perdue, aux cheveux bleus éclatant, aux yeux splendides et au sourire d'une douceur infinie. Sa femme. Celle a qui il avait donné son amour.

Marissa Weigler payerait pour son crime.

* * *

**A/N : **Un film magnifique et tellement de non-dits … Et l'inspiration vous vient ! J'ai totalement flashé sur les cheveux de la mère d'Hanna et sur son sourire. On en sait tellement peu sur sa relation avec Erik … J'ai voulu y mettre mon grain de sel : et voilà le résultat.

Puis-je vous demander une modeste review ?

You're an English speaker ? Don't be shy and review if you liked it !


End file.
